Grαciαs por αмαrмe
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Si algo bueno había sucedido en su vida, además de pertenecer a Fairy Tail, era sin duda haber conocido a Juvia. Agradecía tenerla, principalmente que fuera ella quien con paciencia descongelara su alma. [Spoiler Manga]


**»** Hiro Mashima  & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos ©

* * *

 **•.: GRACIAS POR AMARME :.•**

* * *

" _Nunca supe que tenía un sueño, hasta que ese sueño fuiste tú…" Bon Jovi_

* * *

.

 **F** río. Todo su cuerpo se sentía frío.

¿Era quizás esa sensación parte del proceso en el cual tanto alma y espíritu abandonan el cuerpo para partir lejos de este mundo?

¿Era acaso que todo moribundo pasaba por ese mismo efecto, congelándosele los pies, los brazos, todo en él al grado de sentir incluso los pensamientos helados?

A su alrededor escuchaba voces, pasos, un ir y venir apresurado de varias personas, quejidos por un lado y lamentos por el otro.

Su cuerpo no estaba aún del todo desconectado pese al congelamiento de todo su ser. Si bien, no parecía responderle, ni siquiera sus ojos era capaz de abrir, pero internamente podía deducir qué sucedía ahí.

A como les fue posible hacerlo, sus amigos lo llevaron a una zona donde lo pudieran revisar por sus heridas. La voz de Happy podía escucharla a lo lejos hablándole a Natsu, animándole a despertar.

Lo recordaba, poco a poco a su mente volvían algunas de las escenas pasadas en el campo de batalla. Recordaba la entrega y ánimo de algunos para hacerles frente a los enemigos, la manera en que sus compañeros de gremio peleaban por defender su hogar. Recordaba así mismo la desesperación y el duelo de muchos pues el enemigo superaba con creces sus fuerzas mas no su entrega.

Al revivir mentalmente todo lo anterior, cual película de terror y drama, no pudo evitar sentir coraje, frustración, impotencia. Un sinfín de emociones que lo molestaban, hurgando en su interior, lastimándolo más allá de lo físico, en su corazón.

Gray Fullbuster se quejó internamente, aún sin poder moverse, quiso descargar su coraje golpeando algo fuertemente.

Afuera estaban sus amigos aún en batalla y él se encontraba ahí, consciente de lo que pasaba, pero sin poder hacer nada.

—Gray, despierta, ¿estás bien? —escuchó más clara la voz de Happy llamándole, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre —sintió como Lucy tocaba su frente—. ¿Qué haremos? Natsu se ve muy débil y a Juvia tampoco le ha bajado la fiebre.

Al escucharla hablar, como pudo se removió en su lugar. Pestañeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la poca luz. Realmente se sentía muy mal, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él quería, la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar, por dentro sentía un intenso frío, mientras que por fuera su piel sudaba.

Happy corrió hacia él, sorprendido de que reaccionara, pero antes de decirle algo, se abstuvo de dar otro paso.

Gray se encontraba con la mirada perdida, viendo tanto a Natsu como a Juvia postrados sobre el suelo, gravemente heridos. Por un instante todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Miraba sin prestar atención, Charle y Happy le vieron pero no dijeron nada. Lucy, quien se encontraba auxiliando a Natsu, humilló la cabeza y escondió las lágrimas debajo de su flequillo.

Por el momento, el mago de hielo no tenía cabeza para nada, en realidad dudaba que pudiera pensar con claridad en ese instante. Sus sentidos no reaccionaban aunque lo intentara. Por un momento, el asunto de Natsu pasó a segundo plano. Sabía que pese a sus heridas, Natsu se repondría.

Su pesar, su verdadero dolor y malestar se centraba en Juvia.

A diferencia de Natsu, incluso de él mismo, su compañera se veía indefensa, tan pequeña que por más chica que fuera una herida, en su cuerpo se notaba en demasía. Y ahí, recostada sobre el frío y desnivelado suelo, se veía como una fina figurilla de porcelana, frágil y delicada.

Importándole poco su propio estado, se arrastró hacia ella para mirarla. Su frente sudaba, su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Pero pese a ello, su gesto era tranquilo, tal cual si durmiera.

Con cuidado, retiró la manta que la tapaba.

—¡Gray! —le gritó Happy al ver lo que éste hacía, dejando al descubierto el pecho de Juvia—. No es momento para que andes de pervertido…

—Oye, ¿pero qué crees que haces? —intentó recriminarle Charle pero Lucy la detuvo.

—Vamos por un poco de agua.

Les indicó a los dos Exceed, dándole así un poco de espacio a Gray. El aura que desprendía el mago le dio a entender que necesitaba un momento a solas.

Inesperadamente, una punzada dolorosa le pegó en el pecho a Gray Fullbuster al reparar en el vendaje que llevaba su compañera en su torso, le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón verla postrada frente a él.

Pero mayor era el dolor al saber que él se encontraba bien gracias a ella.

Con movimientos temblorosos, entre su propia dolencia corporal y el sentimiento que prontamente se apoderó por completo de él, tomó la mano derecha de Juvia entre sus propias manos. Ésta se veía tan pequeña comparada con las suyas, su mano abarcaba apenas tres cuartas partes de la suya. Se sentía fría. Al igual que él.

Humilló la cabeza y, sin poder detenerse, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia mojando el cuerpo de la chica.

Por una parte estaba feliz de saber que Juvia aún estaba con vida pese a que ya la había dado por muerta por la batalla pasada. Pero por otra parte, no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente mal por el sacrificio de ella por él.

Era consciente desde hacía tiempo de los sentimientos de Juvia para con él. Pese a que en un inicio todo le pareció más bien una mala jugada, como si el destino se empeñara en complicarle la existencia; pero con el paso del tiempo y el convivir a diario con ella, cada vez iba siendo más claro que los sentimientos de ella hacia él iban enserio.

Llegó a pensar incluso que el sentir de ella era un gusto meramente infantil, pero todos en el gremio se daban cuenta de algo que él parecía no querer admitir. Juvia estaba enamorada de Gray.

Y es que nadie podía culparlo, nadie podía echarle en cara que su existencia estaba tupida en desdichas, en tragedias. Que todo lo que a su vida llegaba, así simplemente se iba. No estaba hecho para amar.

Y si eso no fuera poco, debía de admitir que era un hombre estúpidamente despistado. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era justamente eso, un hombre y como buen hombre pasaba por alto muchos detalles e incluso obviedades.

Había muchas cosas en su vida a las cuales ansiaba aferrarse con fuerza para no perderlas, como lo era el caso de sus padres y su maestra. ¿Cuántas veces no deseó haber aprovechado más el tiempo con ellos? Haberse abrazado a todos los momentos vividos y no permitir que nada ni nadie se los arrebatara de su lado. Pero todo eso era pasado. El tiempo se había agotado.

Una segunda punzada dolió en su pecho, llevando por efecto la mano de Juvia a su corazón, justo donde provenía el dolor.

De verdad que era un completo despistado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado reteniendo sus emociones? Lamentándose y hundiéndose en el vacío. Negándose a sí mismo a disfrutar y salir de su encierro interno.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dejado pasar para por fin tener la seguridad y madurez de aclarar sus pensamientos con respecto a su compañera?

Un sollozo hizo eco en la pequeña cueva en la que se encontraban descansando. Había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, muchas oportunidades. Le había rechazado incluso en muchas ocasiones, y justo en un momento crítico, todo en su mente se aclaraba dándole dos razones.

Él verdaderamente sentía algo especial por ella.

Y la segunda: admitía que era un completo idiota.

Sí, Gray Fullbuster admitía que era un idiota. Quizás no del grado de Natsu, pero sí un idiota que todo tiempo tuvo a su lado la respuesta a sus dudas sobre la existencia de una segunda oportunidad para volver a empezar y las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Juvia había estado con él sin importar el cómo y el dónde. Ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él sin importar el precio que había que pagar. La herida en su cuerpo era un claro ejemplo. Juvia se ofrecía en sacrificio sólo por él. Si Gray vivía, si él estaba feliz, ella igualmente lo estaría.

—Tonta… —susurró con una suave sonrisa en sus labios—. No vuelvas a preocuparme así…

Cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas seguían mojando su piel.

La mano de ella lo sujetó, estrechándose con las de él.

—Juvia no le promete nada a Gray-sama —respondió la chica con cierta dificultad para hablar, pero consciente de lo que decía—. Juvia hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para ayudarlo, porque ella vive para Gray-sama.

Gray negó en un movimiento bajo de cabeza, aún sin soltar la mano de la mujer.

—No digas eso por favor. Yo quiero que vivas por ti… para ti —suavemente le acarició una mejilla. Su piel se sentía helada, pero por el tacto, de pronto se tornó rosada—. Nadie, ni siquiera yo tengo el derecho de arrebatarte eso. No podría tomar entre mis manos algo tan valioso.

Los ojos de Juvia se cristalizaron, Gray se notaba claramente preocupado por ella, y tanto sus palabras como el temblor de sus manos y las lágrimas que bañaban su cara, le confirmaban cuan sincero estaba siendo.

Incorporándose en su lugar, Juvia le abrazó sin pensárselo. Importándole poco el dolor en su herida, y el hecho de que estuviera prácticamente desnuda.

Lo abrazó con ternura, protección e infinito amor. Dejando que desahogara sus penas en su hombro. Gray se dejó hacer, aferrándose a ese pequeño cuerpo.

—La vida de Gray-sama también es muy valiosa, lo es para Juvia —con sus dedos cepilló su negro cabello. Ruborizada, miraba como sus dedos se hundían en el—. Si Gray-sama se va… ella… Juvia no sabría qué hacer.

—Tengo muchas razones para vivir y otras más para morir. No creo necesario explicar por qué actué así durante la batalla. Preferiría morir antes de hacerle daño a alguien del gremio.

Juvia sintió desinflarse poco a poquito. Después de todo, estaban en guerra, todos tenían en mente proteger al gremio y la familia que éste representaba.

Una vez que Gray dejó de temblar, poco a poco se apartó de su cuerpo. Juvia sintió un pequeño malestar en ese momento. No quería apartarse de él.

No supo qué decir cuando el pelinegro la tomó de los brazos mientras mantenía la cabeza humillada. Quizás lo más apropiado hubiera sido cubrirse como le fuera posible su desnudez. Estaban a escasos metros de Natsu y ella andaba sin sujetador. Pero tal parecía que Gray no reparaba en ello.

Por un momento se sintió poco atractiva, sin embargo, cuando él le tomó suavemente su mentón, notó como una bella sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Él era perfecto para sus ojos. Tan perfecto como lo fue el beso que le robó de pronto.

Ni en sus más bellos sueños pudo imaginarse que los labios de Gray se sintieran tan bien. Su aliento era frío, pero el contacto cálido. Sus carnosos labios se movían con cierta torpeza pero denotando necesidad y entrega.

El contacto fue corto, pero para ellos, para Gray, se resumió en todo el tiempo perdido, en las veces que por cobardía y estupidez se negó a aceptar sus sentimientos.

Las vivencias de ambos se reprodujeron en su cabeza de forma fugaz, haciéndolo caer en la cuenta de lo vivo que se sentía.

La chica por su parte se encontraba en las nubes. Perdida, deseada, por fin correspondida. Tuvo incluso una sensación de que esos labios ya habían acariciado su piel de alguna manera momentos atrás en la pelea, justo cuando la daba por muerta. Las lágrimas de felicidad le fueron inevitables detener. Con fuerza cerró sus ojos y se sostuvo del cuello de Gray.

—Juvia… —susurró sobre sus labios. La chica apenas pudo articular respuesta. Continuaba perdida—. Gracias.

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos. Veía a Gray algo borroso pero pudo notar la mirada firme y la sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba. Ella igualmente sonrió abalanzándose a su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

Desde lo más profundo de su ser le agradeció por todo. Enlistar ese _todo_ hubiera sido extenso, pues al referirse a ello, hablaba de la forma tan pura y total en que Juvia se entregaba a él. Le agradecía por amarlo de la manera en que lo hacía, rayando incluso lo extraordinario.

Debía admitirlo: se sentía afortunado.

Tener a alguien que sin importar nada te dé lo mejor de sí y que además con ello, saque lo mejor de ti. Esa sin duda era Juvia, así era Juvia para Gray. Los ojos que lo hacían ver lo bendecido que siempre había sido pese a negarse a aceptarlo.

—Juvia jamás dudó que Gray-sama pudiera lastimarla.

Dijo y se aferró más a su cuerpo. Suspirando. Él masajeó su cabellera celeste, sonriendo suavemente.

—Gray-sama lo último que desea es lastimar a Juvia —le imitó sus modos para hablar—. Gray-sama quiere ver a Juvia feliz. Si ella es feliz, él también.

—Gray-sama es la principal fuente de felicidad de Juvia.

Y lo era, desde que le conoció, ese hombre que abrazaba se había convertido en su cielo. Y ella ansiaba hacerlo sentir de la misma manera. Hacerle ver lo que él le hizo ver a ella.

—Estoy agradecido de tenerte, Juvia —volvió a repetirle lo que días atrás le había dicho antes de que iniciara la guerra—. Gracias por estar conmigo y por todo lo que haces; pero ahora déjame hacer a mí. Como diría Elfman, si soy un hombre debo de hacerme responsable, no puedo dejar que todo lo hagas siempre tú.

Ella rió apartándose un poco de su cuerpo. Si no fuera por el malestar en su herida, juraría que estaba soñando.

—Wow… ¡bien dicho Gray! —expresó animado Natsu, quien se había puesto en pie ya un tanto recuperado.

Un escalofrío golpeó el cuerpo de Gray al escucharle, preguntándose qué tanto había presenciado su amigo, sin embargo, eso pasó a segundo término cuando Juvia pegó un grito apenada cubriéndose los senos frente a Natsu.

Inmediatamente al lugar llegaron Lucy, Happy y Charle, alarmados por el grito de Juvia.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó asustada Lucy mirando en todas direcciones, sorprendiéndose de que Natsu ya se hubiera despertado.

—Nada Lucy. Juvia comenzó de pronto a gritar.

Señaló a la chica, la cual permanecía detrás de Gray cubriéndose su desnudez.

—Nosotros fuimos a traer un poco de agua para los heridos… y tú Gray, ¡aprovechando el momento para hacer tus cosas!

Le regañó Charle, indignada.

—¡Qué! No, no es lo que parece… —trató de defenderse, pero debido al nerviosismo, no retiraba una de sus manos del pecho de Juvia.

—Yo sólo escuché que Gray como hombre se haría responsable.

—¿Responsable? —respondió anonadada Lucy, viendo en dirección a los dos—. ¿No me digan que Juvia está…?

—¡Oh por dios! —Charle cubrió su boca sorprendida.

—¿Juvia está qué? ¿Juvia está qué? —quiso saber Natsu, no entendiendo la plática.

—Creo que se refieren a que Gray preñó a Juvia, Natsu —respondió Happy feliz por la noticia.

Natsu, sorprendido en primer momento, corrió hacia los dos para felicitarlos junto con Happy.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no hay nada de eso! —gritó colérico Gray, golpeando en el acto a Natsu—. ¡Tú idiota, deja de inventar cosas que no son!

—Gray-sama, en realidad Juvia no está del todo segura. Ahora mismo los labios de Juvia han dejado de ser vírgenes.

Señaló sonrojada, dejando de cubrirse el cuerpo por un momento.

—¡Estás loca, como si eso fuera posible sólo con un beso!

—¿Qué? ¿Se besaron?

—¡Aye Sir! ¡Se gustan! —comenzó a decir Happy remarcando cada vez más la palabra.

Juvia se sentía abochornada, aún emocionada por lo pasado, Gray en cambio trataba de hacer callar a Natsu y Happy, aunque igualmente avergonzado.

Tanto Lucy como Charle miraban la escena sin entender qué había pasado en realidad.

Por un instante, Gray deseó volver al campo de batalla y enfrentarse con el más poderoso enemigo. Sabía que al menos ahí sí podía tener cierta ventaja.

Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte, expresar sus sentimientos y emociones no iba muy acorde a él, sin embargo, no entendía cómo de la nada todo se había ido al carajo terminando en un descontrol total.

Pero después de todo así era Fairy Tail. Aún en los momentos de guerra, de angustia e incluso en los momentos melosos, todo se salía de control.

.

.

* * *

[ **FIN** ]

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Mi primera vez en Fairy Tail y estoy feliz! *-*

Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras manejaba y escuchaba "Thank you for loving me" de Bon Jovi y me puse a pensar en lo verdaderamente afortunado que es Gray. O bueno, no sólo él, sino todo aquel que tenemos la dicha de tener a una persona que está a nuestro lado en todo momento, que te ama sin reservas. Gray tiene a Juvia y se ve que poco a poco por fin va notándolo. Tengo el pensamiento de que el beso que Juvia menciona que sintió recibir de Gray mientras estaba inconsciente, realmente sucedió. Sería como un giro inesperado de que por primera vez Juvia no lo imaginó n_nU

Espero les haya agradado un poco la lectura. Sus comentarios son bien recibidos. Igualmente espero leernos pronto nuevamente por aquí :)


End file.
